Patinar puede ser peligroso
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Rose por primera vez tiene novio en San Valentín y está muy ilusionada por eso. Scorpius tiene una gran idea planeada aparece y desaparece lo que hace pensar a Rose que la engaña, pero él está preparando una sorpresa ¿Cómo terminara todo? Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada del foro EEQCR ¡Voten por mi!


**_Hola! Una vez más traigo mi respuesta al reto de mi querido forum EEQCR! Voteen por mi! (Y como buena Kari que soy llego con la respuesta mucho antes de lo que debo xD)_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada del foro EEQCR_

_Agradecimientos a _**_Fatty L _**_que una vez más la pobre tuvo que betear todas las locuras que se me ocurren! Gracias por la paciencia._

_Dedicado a todas mis **Scoroses** queridas que día a día hacen que mis días especiales y se dedican a leer toda locura que pasa por mi cabeza llena Nargales! y si eres Scorose y nunca me has leído te invito a que pases por el Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas, el que es un forum aqui. ¡Las espero!__  
_

_**Aclaraciones: (LES RUEGO QUE LA LEAN al menos la número 2)**_

_1.-Me toco en los lugares __**La Madriguera**__ y en actividades __**patinar sobre hielo**__.  
2.-Para evitar malos entendidos quiero que mi compañera de locuras (y una de mis betas)** Fatty L** seguramente encontraran muchos parecidos debido que nos toco la misma actividad aunque en diferentes lugares incluyendo se darán cuenta que uno de nuestros personajes el mismo para ser exacta tendrán muchas similitudes, pero no nos dimos cuenta de eso hasta que comenzamos a betear el reto de la otra (una costumbre que lleva un buen tiempo) de todas formas les recomiendo que la lean, ya que a mi me gusto mucho debido que la leí antes que todas xD (para mi hay cosas que Scor no sabe hacer debido que el no tuvo lo mejor de dos mundos el muggle y mágico (y se que eso sono muy hannah montana) _

_3.-Rose la hice más paranoica de lo normal, porque quise mostrarla algo más insegura quizás alguno no les guste o si quien sabe. En el FF no lo menciono, pero ella es Gryffindor como en todos mis FF's._

_4.-Y una vez más Albus un entrometido.. me es imposible quitarlo… espero que les agrade así._

5.-Y por último, pero no menos importante ¡Voten por mi!

_Espero no haberlas aburrido con tantas aclaraciones... las dejo leer.._

* * *

**Patinar puede ser peligroso.  
**

Albus y Scorpius se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin, pero el rubio parecía estar distraído y jugando con su comida, lo que era extraño debido que el desayuno era su comida favorita del día.

—¿Malfoy, estás bien? —preguntó el Potter de ojos verdes

Scorpius rodó los ojos, su amigo siempre lo llama por su apellido cuando está distraído.

—_Potter_, sí, yo estoy bien. ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a Rose? —preguntó el rubio.

Albus abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué tendría que saber él? En vista que él no respondió Malfoy reiteró la pregunta.

—¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a Rose?

—Eso deberías de saberlo tú —puntualizó Albus —Ella es tu novia

Scorpius rodó los ojos, nuevamente. Es obvio que si le preguntaba era porque no lo sabía.

—Ya lo sé Al, gracias por mencionar lo obvio. En tres días será San Valentín y quiero hacer algo especial.

Albus tomó un panecillo y retomo la palabra.

—Le gusta patinar.

El rubio tragó saliva. ¿Había dicho patinar? ¿Patinar? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa actividad? Malfoy podía ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, uno de los mejores de su generación, y saber aparición desde mucho antes que el resto de sus compañeros; pero había algo que jamás había aprendido, y era su secreto mejor guardado: Jamás había aprendido patinar. Y supo que el que su novia lo supiera hacer seguramente le traería problemas.

—¿Patinar? —preguntó Scorpius.

Albus miró el techo pidiéndole paciencia al cielo.

—Si, patinar Scor —respondió fastidiado —¿Acaso no estás escuchando?

—Creo tener una idea sobre qué hacer —soltó Malfoy —Ahora solo debo pensar cómo lograrlo.

Albus levantó una ceja, sentía que su amigo le ocultaba algo porque lo sentía algo nervioso ¿Sería posible que no supiera patinar? No, inmediatamente descartó esa idea, era completamente descabellado que el perfecto Scorpius Malfoy no supiese patinar.

Por otro lado del castillo Rose caminaba a paso rápido y algo molesta, porque su novio no hubiera manifestado ningún tipo de interés por San Valentín ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarlo, y faltaban solo tres días!

* * *

Los tres amigos se encontraban en clase de Pociones sentados al final del aula como era habitual en ellos.

—Rose —le susurraba el rubio que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Rose estaba molesta, él la había ignorado toda la mañana y ahora ella le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—Rose —repitió Scorpius, pero sin éxito porque ella seguía sin responderle.

Albus miraba con demasiada concentración el techo de las mazmorras, quería evitar que alguno de los dos intentara reclutarlo para obtener su apoyo.

—¡Rose Weasley! —habló fuerte Scorpius perdiendo la paciencia.

El profesor de Pociones se volteó rápidamente y enfocó su vista en el rubio casi al instante.

—¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin! —sentenció el viejo mago.

Albus fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. Si había algo que le molestara casi más que el tener que soportar a la parejita peleando a cada momento, era que le descontaran puntos a Slytherin, sobre todo si era por las peleas de esos dos.

Apenas termino la clase Rose se levanto y prácticamente desapareció del aula sin ni siquiera esperar a que su novio le explicara porque andaba tan ausente. En el fondo ella quería saber lo que le ocurría, pero se negaba a preguntarle.

Scorpius aparecía y desaparecía demasiado y a Rose le molestaban sus ausencias injustificadas cada vez más. Ella sentía que le ocultaba algo ¡Y odiaba sentirse excluida de sus asuntos!

—Albus —comenzó Rose.

Antes de que Rose preguntara algo, su primo se le adelantó.

—No sé nada acerca de Scor ni de en lo que anda metido —puntualizó

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No te iba preguntar por él! Pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que… algo está mal… ¿Querrá terminar conmigo? –preguntó más nerviosa de lo que jamás se atrevería a reconocer.

Albus estaba sentado junto a ella en la biblioteca y la tomó de la mano derecha para darle apoyo y tranquilidad.

—Rose, Malfoy es un idiota, pero te ama —razonó.

Rose quito su mano y miró como con desprecio a su primo. No le creía lo que le decía. ¿Acaso pensaba que era tonta? Ella sabía que su primo estaba ayudándole a Scorpius para que le ocultase algo.

Antes que Albus Potter pudiera decir algo más, su prima se había levantado y en sus ojos parecían batallar las lágrimas por salir. La actitud de Malfoy la tenía muy afectada, pero él no podía traicionar a su amigo, el sabía que todo eso era por la sorpresa que el rubio estaba preparando para ella.

* * *

Dos días antes de San Valentín las desapariciones de Scorpius eran mucho más notorias y cada vez que ocurría Rose pensaba que él podría estar con otra.

Albus y Scorpius estaban en la sala común de Slytherin y este ultimo parecía estar muy nervioso e inquieto.

—Albus, el domingo es San Valentín. Rose no me dirige la palabra ¡Ni siquiera me deja besarla!

Albus hizo una mueca de asco para fastidiar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y?

—Necesito que me ayudes, ella tiene que ir a la Sala de Menesteres para poder descubrir mi sorpresa. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —rogó el rubio.

—Scor, ella piensa que la estas engañando —comentó Albus.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión que se llevo. Esperaba que ella pudiese imaginar cualquier cosa, menos eso.

—¡Demonios!

Albus suspiró profundamente, como si con eso encontraría la respuesta para ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Y si le dices la verdad? —cuestiono el moreno

—No puedo Al —respondió el rubio quien daba vueltas en círculos alrededor se su amigo — No puedo, he preparado durante días mi sorpresa y si se lo digo ¡la arruinare! ¡Ayúdame!

Después muchos ruegos de parte de su amigo, Albus decidió aceptar, más que nada para que se callara y lo dejara en paz de una buena vez.

—¿Le entregarías esto? —le dijo Malfoy mientras le mostraba un pequeño pergamino.

Albus asintió. Y salió de la sala común para ir en búsqueda de su prima. Él la conocía demasiado y sabía que siempre que estaba enojada con quien fuera se refugiaba en la biblioteca.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta sobresalto a Rose y miro hacia atrás para poder ver de quién se trataba.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo casi sin interés.

—También es un gusto verte Rose —soltó su primo irónicamente

Rose suspiró profundamente.

—¿De verdad no sabes qué planea Scor? —indagó nuevamente Rose, era quizá la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo en dos días.

Albus se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la de Rose. No le gustaba mentirle a su prima, pero tampoco podía revelar lo que estaba planeando su mejor amigo ¡Llevaba días planeándolo! No podría arruinarle el plan.

—Rose, lo único que puedo decirte es que él te quiere como a nadie en este mundo —le explicó un tanto asqueado —Scor por ti es capaz hasta de dar su vida ¡No entiendo como piensas que te puede estar engañando!

Rose bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—No sé, está desapareciendo mucho.

Albus estaba por soltarlo todo y contarle la verdad, pero justo recordó el pequeño pergamino que su mejor amigo le había pedido que le entregara.

—Scor te envía esto

Albus le entrego el pequeño pergamino y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él había desaparecido.

_Rose: _

_Mañana te espero en la **Sala de Menesteres** a las 9 AM, ve y te explicaré el por qué de mis constantes desapariciones y lo ausente que he estado estos días. Por favor asiste…. Te estaré esperando._

_Te amo_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

A pesar de que ella y Malfoy llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo, él seguía firmando sus cartas con su nombre completo, sería una costumbre que jamás perdería y a ella le encantaba.

* * *

El domingo 14 de febrero por la mañana, Scorpius estaba algo nervioso y rogaba a todos los magos más sabios y poderosos que su novia apareciera como la había citado. Sabía que ella estaba enojada y pensaba lo peor de él. Pero él no la engañaba, solo le estaba preparando la que pensaba sería su cita soñada ¡Y esa incluía **patinaje sobre hielo**!

Malfoy se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala. En otras ocasiones había estado nervioso, pero creía que esta vez el nerviosismo lo estaba superando.

—¿Scor te sientes bien?

Scorpius reconoció la voz de inmediato. Esa voz algo irritante para algunos, para él era inconfundible.

—¡Rose! ¡Viniste!

Rose dio unos cuantos pasos y llego al lugar en que estaba su novio. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él la abrazó fuertemente.

—Siento haberte hecho pensar que estaba con otra —soltó Malfoy —Lo siento, nunca quise que pensaras eso.

Rose comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el cabello del rubio. No sabía cómo se había enterado de eso.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó la pelirroja soltándose del abrazo.

Malfoy comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—Rose, estaba preparando una sorpresa para San Valentín. ¡Quería que todo fuera perfecto! Eres la primera novia con la que quiero celebrar esta fecha —confesó el rubio — ¡Quería todo fuera perfecto!

Rose sonrió con dulzura y culpa a la vez. Había pensado cientos de teorías, ¡cientos! Pero jamás pensó que sería una cita sorpresa por San Valentín.

—Rose —pidió el rubio —necesito que te aferres a mí, porque vamos a aparecernos.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Aparecernos? —cuestionó.

—Si, pero necesito que cierres los ojos.

Rose cerró los ojos y se aferró a él con un abrazo. Luego sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

—Rose

La pelirroja seguía aferrada fuertemente de su novio. Era la primera vez que se aparecía y se había asustado un poco. Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos y el lugar le parecía demasiado familiar.

—¿Estamos en…?

—**En la Madriguera** —completó Scorpius.

Entonces en ese momento ella comprendió porque su novio aparecía y desaparecía tanto. ¡Le estaba preparando una sorpresa en la Madriguera! ¡Y ella pensaba que la engañaba! ¡Qué tonta!

—¿Quieres patinar? —preguntó Scorpius.

Antes que Rose pudiera responderle, él había hecho aparecer dos pares de patines blancos.

—¿Quieres? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Rose tomo el par de patines que le ofrecía su novio. Se sentó sobre la hierba que en ese momento estaba cubierta de nieve. Se quito sus botas azules para poder colocarse los patines y comenzar a patinar en el lago, en ese momento congelado, de la Madriguera que brillaba como "pidiendo que patinaran sobre el".

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó Rose ya desde el lago.

Scorpius imitando a su novia se quito sus botas y se coloco los patines, rogando a Merlín no se caerse frente a ella.

Con grandes dificultades Scorpius consiguió llegar hasta la altura del lago que se encontraba su novia. ¡Sin duda ella patinaba de forma majestuosa! Si él pudiera patinar tan bien como jugaba Quidditch no estaría haciendo el ridículo frente a ella.

—¡Scor cuidado! —gritó Rose.

Rose, quien se asustó bastante, sin saber cómo ni de dónde sacó la fuerza, patinó rápidamente hasta donde se había caído su novio.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó sentándose junto al rubio, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Scorpius trató de levantarse, pero Rose no lo dejó.

—¡Lo siento! Arruiné la cita —dijo evidentemente decepcionado.

Rose lo miro conmovida.

—No la arruinaste —le dijo la pelirroja compresivamente —¿Estás bien? —reiteró su pregunta.

El rubio asintió.

—Si, la arruiné —le dijo Malfoy, mientras trataba de sentarse sobre donde se había caído.

—No. Fue genial todo lo que hiciste.

—¡Rose me caí! ¡Y no es la primera vez! ¡Patinar es más difícil de lo que creía! ¡Hasta jugar Quidditch es más fácil y seguro!

Rose rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?

Scorpius se sonrojó.

—He estado apareciendo y desapareciendo, porque quería aprender a patinar para nuestra cita de San Valentín. ¡Y Albus me dijo que amabas patinar! Y yo nunca aprendí a patinar ¡Ni siquiera sabía colocármelos! –terminó señalando sus patines.

Rose rió con ganas y acarició la mejilla de Scorpius.

—Eres único —soltó Rose —solo tu serias capaz de hacer todo esto por mí.

Scorpius trato de levantarse, pero Rose no lo dejo. Los dos chicos seguían sentados sobre el lago congelado y sin que Scorpius lo pensara ni lo anticipara, ella lo besó de lleno en los labios.

—Te enseñaré —le prometió la pelirroja una vez que se separaron.

—¿Y si me vuelvo a caer?

Ambos se levantaron. Rose como una profesional y Scorpius tratando de no caerse nuevamente.

—Te daré un beso por cada vez que te caigas —le dijo con dulzura Rose.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente y con algo de malicia.

—Entonces estoy seguro que me caeré muy seguido

Rose golpeó suavemente a Scorpius haciendo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—Gracias por preparar esto e intentar aprender a patinar por mi —agradeció Rose —fue muy dulce de tu parte.

Scorpius la abrazó y le susurró al oído: _"Por ti daría mi vida, por ti renunciara a todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo, incluso dejaría de ser mago si eso te mantiene a mi lado"_

Ambos chicos comenzaron a intentar patinar nuevamente y esta vez; y por primera vez en algún "deporte" ella le enseñó a su novio como debía hacerlo. Después de todo ellos son así, el otro tiene lo que al otro le falta o necesita, se complementan a la perfección.

Pero como toda cita perfecta debe terminar, ella nuevamente se aferro a él para que pudieran aparecer en el castillo y atesorar su primer y algo desastroso San Valentín juntos.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_KariiHoney_**


End file.
